Askanil
Askanil language (Eastern Askanil: officially Saċwelgë in Kyliun sɐˈxʍɜʟɢɘ; Western Askanil: Saċwelge in Hevera saˈxʍɛɭgɪ; meaning "language of the hills") is a minor language spoken in the region of the Silver Vales, on the border between Kyliun and Hevera, including the provinces of Sulya and Thal in Hevera and the westernmost part of Vaara shire in Kyliun. Classification and Dialects Askanil is a Nil language (or human language) which belongs to the Aulsavric languages group. These languages are spoken in a large area that includes territories from Hevera to the Galver, contrasting with the Vànthom and Kahaym languages, which are originally from North-Kahaymah. Askanil is considered a northern Aulsavric language. In spite of the continuous attempts of Heveranish government to replace Askanil with Ovarnil language and despite the spread of important international languages like Kahaym, the Silver Vales have always been a stronghold of this language and the native speakers have kept it as their tongue. But since the region is divided by the Silver Mountains the language has been slightly modified and divided into two main dialects: the Eastern, spoken in Kyliun, and the Western spoken in Hevera. In addition to this, the official languages of these countries has helped creating two dialects. Phonology These are the consonants and vowels' sounds used in eastern Askanil dialect, considered by many the "less contaminated" of the two ones. Consonants Co-articulated consonants Vowels Writing System Askanil is formerly based on an oral history and tradition so no evidence showing the original Askanil writing system (if ever existed) has been discovered, and since we have no proofs we can just suppose what it could be like. According to many scholars, the original writing system should look like the Aulsavric alphabet: more or less 30 letters, made of basic letters and diacritics, written from right to left. Perhaps it could be the alphabet which the Mehayllerdrkon and later the Ovarnilic alphabet came from, even though this supposition is not supported by many scholars. The need of a writing system for this language failed as soon as the Kingdom of the Silverlands (lasted for about 500 years from the beginning of the First Era) collapsed. Since then, the nation has never been unified again, divided politically and geographically. Slowly, almost everything of the original culture of Askanils got lost and so did the alphabet. The language was getting less and less important and endured in the small, apart villages of the Silver Vales, where a writing system was useless. After the First Great Revolution and the proclamation of the Confederated Republic of Kahaymah, the minor languages have been reconsidered locally and there started a plan to reintroduce Askanil language. The first problem was to invent a writing system, considering the difference between Eastern and Western dialects, which needed different letters for different sounds. However, here is shown the alphabet for the Eastern dialect, considered the official koine. * *These consonants are voiceless when followed by another consonant. Long and short vowels In Askanil language, vowels are distinguished in long and short vowels. The different quantity of a vowel is typical of Aulsavric languages. *The vowels ï, ö and y'' are always short. Grammar Gender There are three genders in Askanil language: ''Masculine, Feminine and Neuter (like in many other Nil languages). It is possible to recognize the gender by looking at the last letter of the noun, even though the same letter may identify more than one gender: *'Masculine nouns': **possible consonant-ending: c - ċ - d - f - g - ġ - h - l - m - n - r - s - ş - t - ŧ **possible vowel-ending: a - i - ï - u - y *'Feminine nouns': **possible consonant-ending: b - d - đ - f - g - ġ - h - l - n - r - s - v - w **possible vowel-ending: a - e - i - ï *'Neuter nouns': **possible consonant-ending: ċ - d - đ - h - m - n - p - s - ṣ - ş - t - ŧ - v - w **possible vowel-ending: ë - i - o - ö - y There is no noun which ends with letters ç, ģ and ł'' Cases There are 7 cases in Askanil language: ''Nominative, Accusative, Vocative, Genitive, Dative, Instrumental, Prepositive. The cases are divided into groups, called declensions, according to the gender and the ending letter. Prepositive case always follows prepositions; the most important are: *''a'', to express possession *''cy'', locative meaning, "in" *''ma'', allative and dative meaning, "to, for" (used also with accusative) *''med'', ablative meaning, "from, by" *''nau'', perlative meaning, "through" (used also with accusative) *''ty'', delative meaning, "from (a place)" *''i'', traslative meaning, "becoming" *''laeg'', comitative meaning, "with" (especially used with instrumental) *''ģyn'', to express position, "between/among" *''o'', "under/below" *''lâs'', "on/over" *''wyn'', to express a topic "about" I declension It includes regular nouns ending with strong vowels (a - o - ö - u) Example: cewla, part (m) II declension It includes regular nouns ending with soft vowels (e - ë - i - ï - y). These nouns lose the soft vowel in indirect cases, while it is kept in direct cases (nominative, accusative, vocative). Example: nhaelgë, language (n) III declension I group It includes regular masculine and neuter nouns ending with long vowels followed by consonants ċ, đ, f, ġ, h, ṣ, ŧ. In indirect cases, the long vowel becomes a short vowel, while the final consonant is always replaced by a specific consonant (ċ -> c; đ -> d; f -> v; ġ -> g; h -> c; ṣ -> s; ŧ -> t). Example: draenâċ, wyvern (m) II group It includes regular feminine nouns ending with a long vowel followed by a consonant and masculine and neuter nouns ending with a long vowel and the remaining consonants (c - d - g - h - l - m - n - p - r - s - ş - t - v - w). The consonant doesn't change like in III declension, but in the indirect cases the long vowel becomes a short vowel. Example: laerîn, pleasure (f) IV declension I group It includes masculine and feminine regular nouns ending with a short vowel and a consonant. Example: nělgaċ, shadow (m) II group It includes neuter regular nouns ending with a short vowel and a consonant. Example: maeŧ, plant (n) V declension It includes masculine and feminine irregular nouns ending with a short vowel and a consonant. This nouns change part of the root (usually a vowel or a group of vowels) in vocative, genitive, dative and instrumental cases. In fact, in dictionaries the nouns of this declension are written in two cases: nominative and vocative Example: cyleg, law (f); in dictionaries: cyleg, cylaig VI declension It includes regular nouns ending with a group of consonants. Example: parn, lesson (n) VII declension It includes irregular nouns ending with a group of consonants. The nouns that belong to this declension have a different root in vocative, genitive, dative and instrumental cases, like in V declension. They are also written in two cases in dictionaries: nominative and vocative. Example: ylâfn, breath (f); in dictionaries: ylâfn, ylewf Personal pronouns and pronominal particles In Askanil language, the personal pronouns are not declined into all seven cases, but only into nominative (which includes vocative), accusative, genitive and prepositive. In fact, they are usually preceded by a preposition to express indirect complements. Each personal pronoun owns a particle, called pronominal particle, which is used in verbs' construction. Adjectives The declension of adjectives follows the terminations of the V declension if the noun it refers to is masculine or feminine, while follows the II group of the IV declension if the noun is neuter. Some adjectives are irregular and in dictionaries are written in two cases: nominative and vocative (like the nouns). Possessive adjectives and pronouns Verbs Syntax Lexicon Example text Category:Languages